Brooklyn Reanimated
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Brooke is lost in the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse. Time and time again she has been taught not to trust anyone, living or dead. But when someone asks for help, rather than offers it, does Brooke have the strength to take charge? To protect someone other than herself? Find out. *Trigger warning: sexual assault, non-graphic* *Not Z Nation fic* All characters original to me.
1. Chapter 1: Grief for the Living

Chapter 1:

Grief for the Living

The crew was restless again, slamming their bodies against the metal siding of the auto warehouse. Brooke rolled over onto her side. She knew sleeping on her back was safer but she could never get comfortable. She turned back onto her back, she knew her light sleeping was the point of it being safer. She felt her travel mate sit up and crumple the blanket underneath them. Brooke grabbed the side of the trunk bed and sat up too.

"What is it?" Brooke whispered into the dark.

"There's someone outside" She answered.

"The crew's just caught sight of something" Brooke said reaching over and touching the girl's back "A rabbit or whatever"

"No no, get up" She urged Brooke. Brooke felt around for her gun. Just as she picked it up the warehouse door was pulled open. Brooke ducked back down but the girl stared at the light that flooded in. A shot went off and the girl slumped down. Brooke held her breath staring up at the warehouse rafters, the door was slammed closed.

"Claimed" A man called slapping the hood of the truck. Brooke pushed herself against the side of the truck bed and counted in her head.

"Claimed" Another called out.

"Claimed" That was three.

"Claimed" Four.

"Claim-a-da" A man's laugh bellowed. That was five men. Brooke sat up and glanced around, holding her gun out in front of her. Before her stood a skinny dirt-coated man, slowly raising his hands with wide eyes. His hair was matted to his skull, dried blood and mud splattered over his jeans and over-sized yellowing dress shirt.

"Whoa, it's alive" He exclaimed. The other men turned and Brooke heard them raise their weapons.

"She was too" Brooke snapped shakily "Who shot her?"

"She looked like one of them" A man with short wavy grey hair and a trimmed grey beard stepped forward. The men were all armed with bows and blades.

"'The fuck is your name?" Brooke growled.

"Joe" He hushed while lowering his revolver and walking between the skinny man and Brooke's gun. Brooke held her aim at his head, not saying a word as he waved the skinny man to walk away. He was the only one she could see with a gun.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Brooklyn" Brooke spat, glancing down at her dead companion.

"Sorry about your…uh"

"Katie" Brooke said off the top of her head.

"Katie, right" Joe nodded "But it was an honest mistake"

"You killed my crew outside too?" She asked.

"Crew?"

"The zombies outside, all tied together" Brooke asked, lowering her gun.

"Yeah, why?" The skinny guy asked "Were they your pets?"

"The smell keeps others away" Brooke snapped looking down at the girl she'd named Katie. A massive hole in the back of her head looked like a bowl of old pasta. She pushed Katie onto her back. The sight of her face made Brooke gag. The bullet had entered through her cheekbone, the caliber had blown out her eyes and forced blood from her nose. Brooke hung her head over the side of the truck and puked. The splattering as it hit the concrete floor echoed.

"C'mon" Joe said with a sigh, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it back and forth. Brooke let free the last of her stomach contents and Joe pulled her free from the truck, leading her outside.

"Was she your sister?" Joe asked. She wiped her chin and kicked the leg of one of her dead crew. The air was crisp, a light fog hung in the air and gave the dim early morning an eerie blue glow.

"No" Brooke shook her head turning to face Joe.

"These guys-" Joe began to say.

"They're animals" Brooklyn said cutting him off "You too. I get it"

"You get it?" Joe muttered, unsure if to be offended.

"I have no idea what that girl's name was and I've been traveling with her for four-five weeks now" Brooke admitted "She kept me alive and I kept her alive"

"So?" Joe asked, looking Brooke up and down.

"That's what they're doing isn't it?" Brooklyn asked, changing her tone to mock him " _ _claimed__ "

"I run things on a certain set of rules and they keep everyone from killing each other" Joe told Brooke "Why?"

"There's five of you, all dudes. I'm guessing testosterone gets a little high at times" Brooke said, shifting her weight, looking over Joe's face. She tried to pick out his thought process, she had had run-ins with groups of men before and they could be far from friendly.

"We haven't come across many others, few women" Joe nodded.

"You have a family before this Joe?" She asked. He shook his head. Brooklyn looked down at the ground for a moment "You ever rape someone?"

"No" Joe said shaking his head. His voice was uncertain. The blatant question hitting him like a brick.

"Would you?" Brooke asked. Joe put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Never" He said firmly.

"I don't know you, but at this point I know less about those guys" Brooke said, her voice growing solid "I'm not asking for food or any water you have, just if you'd keep an eye out for me if I fall asleep"

"Depending on how things go" Joe nodded "Maybe you're worth keeping around"

"Thanks" Brooke grumble-chuckled "I guess"

Joe led her back inside and the guys had all claimed a truck to sleep in. All but the truck with the dead girl in. The skinny guy had taken a spot under a table instead. Joe grabbed his bag from off the floor and tossed it down in the centre of where the cars were. He knelt down and pulled out two cans of dog food. Brooke walked over to the truck bed and got her bag, checking nothing had been taken. Then she searched the girl's bag.

"Who took her knife?" Brooke asked aloud. Joe looked around, then at Brooklyn.

"I claimed it" A hefty balding man said. He had a long braided ginger beard.

"Hand it over" Brooke demanded.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"It's mine, I lent it to her" Brooke said walking toward the man. He stood up straight as Brooke stood a few feet from him. She held out her hand.

"Joe?" The man asked without lifting his eye contact with Brooke.

"Brian?" Joe grinned, shrugging. Brain grumbled and placed the knife in Brooke's hand. She felt her stomach lurch as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Thank you" She whispered hoarsely.

"Eat something" Joe said, opening a can of dog food.

"No thanks" Brooke said taking cover in the corner of the warehouse where spare parts were kept, stacked sloppily. She hid among the scrap with her bag, listening to the men talk. They didn't keep quiet for long, they were howling like hyenas within the hour.

"Hey" Joe said before kicking something heavy and cursing under his breath.

"You need something?" Brooke asked. He followed her voice and knelt down in front of her.

"Have some" He said placing a half a can of mush in front of her with a spoon in it.

"I really can't" Brooke mumbled, her stomach roaring with hunger.

"I shot your friend and made you lose whatever you had left in your stomach, the least I can do is offer up some food" Joe said sternly. Brooke picked up and the can and scooped a spoonful into her mouth. It was disgusting.

"Thanks" Brooke gagged. The mush was tasted like old gravy and meat scraps with the texture of wet sand.

"It's more filling than tasty" Joe chuckled. He shifted to sit across from her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness he watched her eat.

"The guys don't seem to mind you" Joe said over the sound of Brooke scraping the sides of the can with the spoon.

"mhmm?" She murmured.

"You want to stick with us?" He asked. Brooke's mouth felt suddenly dry.

"The catch?" Brooke asked.

"You pull your weight, be honest, lying could get you killed, you have to claim something or it isn't yours, stealing is a death penalty"

"I'm thankful, I really am" Brooke nodded, staring at the man.

"But?"

"No but" Brooke shook her head, trying to hide her shaking hands in her armpits "I just don't know what else to say"

"You find a way to prove yourself and you won't have to say a thing" Joe said taking the spoon and popping it in his mouth. He turned to walk away, kicking the same piece of scrap. Brooke rested her head on the engine block beside her, drifting off to sleep.

She was awake and walking around the warehouse before any of the men had woken. Brooke thought of searching their bags and making a run for it, how easy it would be with all of them asleep. But Joe seemed to have an honest look in his eye, and Brooke banished the thought of theft from her mind. She did however go around and take every container from each man's bags. She knew of a stream the girl had shown her behind the warehouse where the forest wasn't too thick. She followed the walking trail until she found it, the cool breeze kept her alert. She filled half of the bottles when she heard something crashing through the brush.

"There she is" Joe said stepping onto the trail. Brooke looked past him but he was alone.

"I thought I'd fill up water before everyone got up, save daylight" Brooke shrugged. Filling up the last of the bottles.

"You're trying" Joe nodded "But that wasn't smart"

"I realize that now" Brooke nodded.

She flashed him a half-cocked smile and he couldn't help but return it. Joe helped her carry the water back to the warehouse where the men were up in arms about thievery. Seeing Brooke with their containers calmed them a bit. She watched them sort out who owned what containers and retreat to their bags to pack them again. Joe took a loud slurp of water from his canteen.

"Let's get moving" Joe ordered, leading his band like a pack of wolves along the train tracks. Brooke hung back behind Joe and a man he was talking to. The man's name was Silas, he was new to the group as well.

"To keep everyone from fighting over everything we've set a rule" Joe was explaining "You see something you want you say 'claim' and then it's yours"

"Like dibs?" Brooke piped up. Joe gave her a glance that made her quiet down again.

"Yes" He nodded, answering her. Silas wasn't paying much attention to her. She liked that about him, she would catch Brian and the skinny man, Lenny, watching her. The sun was setting without any buildings in sight and the track was getting dark.

"We'll rest here" Joe said and the men slumped down on the tracks to relax. Brian pulled out something to eat, the others went to sleep. Joe kept watch with Brooke.

"What do you think?" Joe asked.

"About your band-of-brothers thing you've got going on?"

"Yeah"

"I think you're a lot like wolves" Brooke told him out-right "even when the zombies come out of the woods everyone fights like a pack; a solid unit"

"And?"

"I think a pack is what I need" Brooke said resting her chin on her knees. Her body shook as goose bumps speckled her skin.

"You should get some sleep" Joe told her. She leaned against him and let her eyes close. She felt him tense at her touch, before finally relaxing. She couldn't sleep, she could only stare into the darkness of her eyelids and listen to the crickets and owls around them. She could tell Joe was awkward about her, and in a sense it made him a safe zone.

"Get up" Brooke said as her eyes shot open. Joe had been drifting off. Brooke pulled him to his feet, squinting into the darkness.

"What is it?" Joe mumbled.

"Things just went really quiet" Brooke said freeing her knife from her belt. Brooke's eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight and could see the guys sleeping on the tracks. A group of figures were moving along the tracks toward them.

"There" Brooke said crouching and pointing toward the group.

"I can't see"

"They're alive" Brooke gasped.

"Keep low" Joe told her "I'll try talking to them, wake the guys"

Brooke kept crouching, moving down the bank to the tracks. She shook Brian and Silas awake. The other three woke up to the sound of shuffling. Brooke heard the voices growing louder and more agitated. She saw one of the figures raise his hand like he was holding a gun. Joe raised his in return.

"Stop" Brooke snapped in a low but audible voice, jogging over to them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the darkness was casting shadows of human figures beside every tree. She got to Joe and he put his arm out to stop her from passing him. She pushed his arm aside and stood between him and the strangers.

"It's too dark to fight off zombies tonight, and your guns will bring them right to us" Brooke argued putting a hand on the stranger's gun. His face was clearer as she got closer. Eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Mr. Bishop?" Brooke let the name slip off her tongue. He lowered his gun and pulled her into his iron grip.

"You know this guy?" Brain asked, coming forward from behind Joe. The guys all had their crossbows and bows raised. Brooke savored the familiar scent of her long lost friend.

"Yes, he was one of my teachers" Brooke nodded.

"This is Sandy" He said as a woman stepped up beside him, leaning her weight against him "My wife"

"Cody, honey, let me sit down" Sandy whimpered. She looked painfully pregnant. Brooke felt a kick in the gut at the sight of her. Two boys were with them, dirtier and skinnier though. They didn't say a word. Mr. Bishop explained their plans to get to the border. They had heard Niagara Falls had become a safe zone and they were taking the boys they had found with them. Joe pulled Brooke back towards where they had been sitting before. The guys went back to sleeping on the tracks.

"He's an old friend, I get th-"

"Don't worry" Brooke said cutting off Joe "His wife is pregnant, she's slowing down their travel time. They'll fall behind, but nothing is waiting for them at the Falls"

"Worry?" Joe scoffed.

"I'm not going with them" Brooke said putting her hand on Joe's knee. She felt tingles roll over her skin as a breeze blew. She laid down flat to avoid it.

"Why would I care, exactly?" Joe asked, watching Mr. Bishop wave his hands as he explained something to the boys.

"Women are more trust-able" Brooke shrugged as he looked down at her "You didn't see him coming, and if I hadn't known him who's to say he wouldn't have started shooting?"

"He's a weak man" Joe chuckled "I can tell you that much"

"He's got a pregnant wife he'd die protecting" Brooke said. She caught the glace of the older boy for a second and looked back up at Joe "Desperate men are dangerous"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Basically that I'm more useful alive" Brooke said closing her eyes "Alive and cooperative"

"And uncooperative?"

"I've been there" She said stiffly, rolling to face away from him. He didn't say anything and let Brooke fall asleep. She slept until he shook her awake at dawn. The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon. Mr. Bishop and his wife were asleep. The eldest of the two boys was awake and carving a spike out of a long stick. He locked eyes with Brooke, having been watching her. She could see his cheekbones highlighted in a golden glow. His clothes were torn and ragged, two sized too big.

"Let's get moving, it's better not to wake them" Joe warned.

"Who'd want to?" Lenny snorted, lugging his pack onto his back. The boy just watched them leave, still sharpening his stick. Around the next bend they disappeared from Brooke's sight. The image of the boy's sunken eyes burned into her memory.


	2. Chapter 2: Supply and Demand

Chapter 2:

Supply and Demand

The day had been uneventful, trekking along the endless train tracks in the midst of a thick forest. Brooke noticed a few odd bushes in a ditch at the side of the tracks and climbed down to them. Kneeling she spotted red berries, picking five beautiful plump strawberries in all. Raising one to her mouth she could almost already taste the sweetness of it. Her mouth watered, she closed her eyes and felt her stomach moan in anticipation.

"Claim" The call came from Lenny. Brooke looked at the strawberry in her hand, her mouth still open.

"Claimed" Lenny said louder. Brian kept walking, the others stopped to watch Brooke look up at Lenny then back to the strawberry.

"Brooke" Joe said roughly and she dropped it back in her hand. Lenny reached out his hand for them as Brooke climbed back up to the tracks, and she turned her hand over, dropping them back to the ground and walking back to the tracks.

"Bitch!" Lenny growled after her but she kept walking until she caught up to Brian. She couldn't let herself look back, couldn't let herself see him eat her find.

"Your own fault" Brain mumbled when she got to him.

"I know" Brooke admitted reluctantly. It was a few hours before anyone said anything again. Lenny was talking to George, a tall wiry man who didn't speak. He nodded and shook his head like he was listening though. He'd claimed things before but Brooke had yet to hear him.

Looking ahead on the tracks Brooke noticed what looked to be a shed. She waited until she it was little closer, she knew what it was.

"Claim" She announced out loud "That shed and whatever is left in it"

"Can't do that" Lenny laughed

"Why not?" Brooke growled

"Because" He argued, thinking "Because it would keep all of us safe, and the safety of the group is first"

"Then you would have had to share all those strawberries, so shut the fuck up" Brooke quipped as they got to the shed. She knocked her knife handle against the door. No sounds came from inside so she kicked it open. She took a step inside and looked back at Lenny who had been intending to follow her.

"You stay right there" She said pointing her blade at him. She saw there was a board in front of the window and pulled it down to let in more light. Three shelves were stocked with silver cans, a wooden box sat on the floor. She pulled it open to find first aid supplies and blankets. It brought tears to her eyes, which she wiped away quickly and opened her bag. She took one of the blankets and tied it into a bag, which she put all the first aid supplies into. She then filled her bag with all the cans she could carry. Putting the two bags in the box and taking out the two other blankets she closed the box. Afterwards she stepped out.

"What's in there?" Brain asked.

"A jackpot" Brooke said with a smile "Food and blankets"

"Food?" Joe asked "That's great"

"And it's claimed, all of it" Brooke said cold-heartedly.

"Oh really?" Lenny sneered.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't trade it" Brooke held her hands up as she noticed their wolf like expressions at the mention of food "You guys make a fire and I'll bring us out a feast. Afterwards we can see what you'd be willing to offer for some cans or blankets"

"Or we could jump her" Lenny offered.

"She's being more than fair" George said in an unnatural growl "Come on" He said patting Brain's shoulder "Let's grab some firewood"

"You should go with them" Joe warned Lenny. He didn't fight, catching up to the others to help.

"You want to do this?" Joe asked. Brooke nodded.

"I'm not going to be a bitch" Brooke told him waving for him and Silas to follow her inside. She handed him two cans and then Silas two cans "We're all starving and we'll all eat tonight. But if you guys say the rules keep everyone from going at each other, I'm going to use them"

"What is this place?" Silas asked.

"Probably a hiker's stop" Brooke answered handing them each two more cans then heading outside. They put the cans down and sat. Using their knives they began to pry open each of the cans. Most were beans and some preserved pineapples and peaches. As the three returned and began to set up the fire the peaches and pineapple were eaten cold.

"If we keep following the tracks we should hit a farming town" Brian said, the fire beginning to grow from sparks.

"Maybe some livestock survived, horses are usually pretty quick" Joe smiled, imagining the concept.

"Unless they're trapped in a stable to stave" Brooke said, scraping the last bit of peach juice from the bottom of a can. She licked the spoon clean before she realized the guys were staring at her.

"Optimism annoys me" She mumbled.

As the meal came to an end and daylight was dying Joe snuffed out the last of the flames to let the hot coals burn a dim red.

"I have nothing left" Silas said pulling his poncho over his head "Would you take this for something?"

"Food you mean?" Brooke asked. He nodded. Brooke took the poncho and examined it. It was warm, wool for sure. She grabbed her bag from the shed and took out two cans handing them to Silas. He stuffed them in his garbage bag and looked into the fire.

"I've got a clean pair of socks" Brain said pulled a white lump out of his bag "And gloves"

"Two cans?"

"Four"

"Three"

"One peach?"

"No"

"Pineapple?"

"Sure"

"Deal" Brain said taking the cans Brooke handed him. She put on the gloves and stuffed the socks in her pocket. Joe was watching her as George stroked the fire with a long stick. It was getting dark out and Brooke's eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Hey" Lenny said once Brain and Silas had dosed off.

"Yeah?" Brooke mumbled.

"What would you want for ten?" He asked.

"Your hikers pack" Brooke said without hesitation. Lenny put his hand on his duffle bag "No, the one with the back frame"

"Sixteen cans, equal peaches and pineapple to beans"

"Ten beans, two peaches and three pineapple" Brooke counter offered "And my bag"

"Fine, deal" Lenny said pulling his things out of the hikers pack. He pushed it over to Brooke who laid out his cans, going into the shed to grab the rest. She put the first aid supplies, blanket, and cans in the pack with ease. Lenny packed his things evenly into her old bag and his duffle bag.

"Do you have anymore peaches?" Joe asked. He ran a small rock along his blade, grinding it to a sharper point.

"Two….Three more cans" Brooke said, pulling out the silver unmarked cans they had come to know contained peaches.

"I'll show you how to use that blade of yours" Joe smirked, pointing his knife at her. She looked down at the steak knife on her belt.

"You want peaches for what?" Brooke asked, unclear as to what Joe was getting at.

"I'll show you a few tips to knife fighting and if you think they're worth it" Joe shrugged "Maybe you pay in peaches"

"Yeah" Brooke laughed "Sure"

A few paces into the woods behind the hiker's shack they found a clearing. Joe cut a branch into two equally sized sticks. He held one out to Brooke and she took it with a confused expression.

"You don't want to get stabbed by a real blade right away do you?" He grinned, holding out his stick like a knife. Brooke mirrored him. They walked in circles, waiting for an opening. Brooke lunged forward and swiping the stick out in front of her but Joe raised his unarmed hand, catching Brooke's arm and poking his stick into Brooke's side making her yelp. She pulled back and Joe laughed at her. Brooke struck forward again with a straight forward jab which Joe dodged with ease, tapping Brooke on the shoulder with his stick.

"Argh!" Brooke growled In frustration "Zombies don't move like that!"

"Not everything evil is dead yet" Joe said with a frown.

"Alright then" Brooke groaned "earn your peaches. Teach me"

Joe had Brooke copy him as they repeated several slashing and jabbing moves. No matter how certain Brooke was that her every move was perfect Joe wasn't satisfied. He corrected her wrist posture and stance, urging her to thrust her jab with less force to better keep her balance. Dodging was an entirely new lesson, starting with Joe's harsh warning against holding her free arm out in front of her like a shield.

"One" Joe called, sliding his stick across Brooke's shielding arm. She dodged to her left and went in for a jab, as she went off balance her arm came forward again reflexively like a shield "Two" He struck again. Brooke turned on her heels as Joe moved around her. Another jab, this time Brooke landed the stick in Joe's gut. She smiled with pride and he roughly jabbed the stick into her side.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, throwing her stick at him as she retreated.

"You can't kill someone if you're already dying" Joe snapped, annoyed "Your arms all cut up and you've bled out. And a single stab? Really?"

"What?" Brooke panted, exhausted.

"You got one good stab to the stomach, right?" Joe tossed his stick down and pulled his blade free "My arms still work" He swung his blade down in a quick slash "I can still fight back, more desperate than ever. You? You either bleed out or lose your arm"

"Or flee" Brooke shrugged "Or just use a gun"

"Guns make too much noise" Joe reminded her as they started their walk back to the tracks "And sometimes you can't just run away"

Brooke lugged her supplies inside the shed and pushed the box against the door. Laying a blanket down on the dirt floor with her new hiker's pack as a pillow Brooke made herself comfortable. A few minutes later there was a soft knock.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Open up" It was Joe. Brooke pushed the box to the side and Joe pushed the door open. Brooke stepped back when she saw him, breathing heavily and staring at her.

"Joe?" She asked. He stepped forward, again Brooke stepped backwards, her hand finding the handle of her knife on her belt. Joe pushed the door closed behind him without letting his eyes leave Brooke's. Brooke pulled her knife from her belt.

"I've followed your rules" Brooke hissed "Back off"

Joe didn't say a word, he just stepped forward until the only thing between them was Brooke's blade. The tip was just touching his shirt over his stomach. All she needed to do was thrust it forward. Joe finally broke eye contact and looked down at the knife. He moved slowly, as not to scare her, placing his hand on the wall just above her shoulder. He leaned over the knife, allowing her hold it to him.

"Joe" Brooke said before his beard whiskers tickled her lips.

"Shhh" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't fight the kiss at first, placing her hand on his shirt and giving him a strong push backwards. He stumbled backwards and stared at her, noticing she had not let go of his shirt.

"I don't need your protection" Brooke blurted out.

"Protection?" Joe said, dragging the word across his tongue.

"If it's going to cost me more than supplies" Brooke said more softly. Joe's face went from confusion, to understanding, and then a sly grin.

"If you don't want my company in your shelter, I'll leave. But I never asked for anything in return, you followed the rules. As far as I'm concerned you owe me nothing" Joe shifted his weight, looking through a bit of hair that hung down over his forehead away from his slicked back mop. Brooke rubbed her thumb over her knife handle, flipping it in her hand to put it back in her belt.

"You'd leave?" Brooke asked, letting go of his shirt "No fuss?"

"Is that what you want?" Joe asked, his voice hypnotizing her with gentle words on a rough tongue.

"No" She admitted, looking him dead in the eye. He slid his hand over her shoulder, caressing her head as he tipped it back. Brooke felt tingles run through her body from the heat the friction between their lips made. Instinctively her hand found its way to his shoulder. He pushed her against the wall trailing his lips away from hers and down the curve of her neck. She felt his free hand take hold of her hip, warming her body. Her mind was fluttering like she was caught between instincts. Something was banging inside her head, echoing in her ears.

Suddenly Joe tore away from her and drew his gun. Brooke stared at him for a moment before she realized the banging was from outside the shed. She grabbed her gun and watched Joe. He was watching the door, when a knock came he pulled it open. In shambled the men backwards, shooting their soundless bows into the darkness. Brian was not among them once the door was closed and barricaded. Moans and gargled screams bellowed outside the shed for what seemed to be hours, but they soon died out and the men fell asleep on the floor, lying tangled together in a knot of gear and limbs. Brooke slept with her back against the door in the corner of two walls. Joe sat against the opposite corner. In the dim light shining through holes in the sheet metal roof Brooke could see he was awake as well. The sun was not yet alerting them of dawn, but just shimmering beyond the horizon. Brooke examined him as he did her, sitting silently. It was only a half an hour before Lenny rolled over onto Silas's hand and caused a rumble. Everyone was awake and pushing their way out as Joe broke the two men apart. Brooke noticed Brian's crossbow on the ground and picked it up.

"Claim" George said quickly.

"I'll give you whatever cans are left in there for it" Brooke told him. He glanced inside.

"Sure" George nodded and walked inside. Lenny and Silas were eyeing each other like siblings, Joe was watching Brooke fit an arrow to the bow and load it with difficulties.

"You got Brian's crossbow?" He asked. Brooke nodded, finally pulling the string into place.

"Doesn't look like you'll be needing any protection soon" Joe commented as they began to walk along the tracks. There was a bloody trail leading off the other side of the tracks.

"It's safer in a group" Brooke told herself numbly. Slinging the crossbow's strap over her shoulder she let it hang off her side. For hours she let it hit against her hip and leg before everyone stopped to eat and rest. Sitting on the track she took time to adjusted the strap. Her stomach wasn't making any demands so she left her food untouched. Joe talked with Silas, while Lenny left the tracks to attempt hunting.

"Your leg okay?" George asked her, noticing her rub it.

"Just a bruise" Brooke nodded.

"Good" George nodded in return "Because if you got bit, I'd have to kill you"

"I know" Brooke said standing up and picking up her bags.

"I wouldn't hesitate, none of these men would" He continued.

"I wouldn't hesitate either" Brooke growled. George smiled, the answer seemingly satisfying him and rendering him silent once again. Brooke moved along the tracks a little ways, until George was no longer following her. She walked to the edge of the forest and made sure no one was in sight. She hid behind an oak tree and steadied herself against it's trunk to pee. Just as she pulled her pants back up she heard the leaves behind her being kicked up. She turned in time to see Lenny, he roughly grabbed hold of her hair and smashed the back of her head off the oak as he put his other hand over her mouth. Her sight faded quickly and returned as if she had only blinked. But she didn't recognize the location she was when she looked around. She found she was on her back and looked up at Lenny who was laying on top of her. She tried to fight and he slapped her, pressing his hand down on her mouth. She felt his weight on her jaw, compressing her skull against the solid earth.

"Just be good" Lenny hissed "I'll feed your thirst"


	3. Chapter 3: No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 3:

No Rest for the Wicked

Lenny kissed her bare chest, playing his tongue over her breasts. Brooke screamed against his hand, lunging her head forward and biting down. She caught some skin and bit down until she could taste blood, even as he hit her in the side with his other hand she clenched her jaw until the flesh broke free. The blood made Lenny freeze, giving Brooke a split second to grab her gun from her belt and shoot him in the leg. He rolled over onto the ground beside her. Still screaming she kept pulling the trigger, firing into his crotch as his screams matched hers.

"Hey!" Silas shouted at her when he emerged from the brush to find Brooke standing over Lenny, still screaming, firing the empty gun at him. With each click Lenny grew closer to death. Joe came through behind Brooke and tried to grab the gun from her, not noticing Lenny. Brooke let go of the gun and grabbed her blade, turning to defend herself she caught Joe's hand. Everyone held back from her as she turned circles. Her eyes finally resting on Lenny.

"He…him" Brooke mumbled, pointing her knife at him. A sob ripped loose from her throat.

"He broke the rules" Joe said coldly, noting the semi-dried blood on the back of her head. Brooke nodded, hardly able to stand still. Her body wasn't shaking though, it was like her mind had reset to basic survival. Trust no one.

"He is going to die" Joe said, signaling at George to lower his bow "And that is exactly what he deserves"

"Yeah" Brooke barked "But what about you? All of you?"

"We're not monsters" Joe said, but Brooke's eyes were on Silas. He was staring at Lenny.

"We are men, men with morals" Joe continued. Brooke pointed her knife at Silas.

"Are you?" She asked. He nodded, his face was shiny and pale.

"Are you?" She barked again. He responded with a spew of his lunch. He turned away and coughed, wiping the regurgitated beans off his chin. Brooke looked at George next. He just shook his head pitifully and walked back toward the tracks.

"Here" Joe said stepping closer to her and holding out his vest. Brooke snatched it from him and put it on, as she zipped it up she felt her strength return. She was safe again; hidden. During her attack her shirt had been torn away and her jeans unzipped. Brooke zipped up her pants and tucked her blade into her belt. Silas followed George, Joe looked deeper into the forest past Brooke.

"We should get moving, those shots will bring walkers from all around" Joe said, turning his back to Brooke. She looked down at Lenny, shaking as his body began to shut down from blood loss. He held his non-existent genitals, eyes fading. Brooke left him to turn, heading to the tracks. After a short jog she caught up, seeing they were carrying her things. Silas handed her her crossbow and Joe gave her her bag. She wiped her eyes of tears and bit back the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. No one said a word.

Brooke kept her distance from the three men for the days leading up to their decision to leave the tracks. By following the roads again things got more dangerous. Not only of hordes, but wild dogs; turned feral they were not always easily scared away. Their packs ranged from straight hunting dogs to family pets of every breed. The first run in the group had was with three beagles that tried to steal a rabbit George had killed. They were chased off easy enough after Joe hit one in the head with a blanket; it wasn't until they reached the outskirts of the small farming town Janetville that they met with a pack of dogs that were looking for more than small game.

"Hand me my bow" George said softly as everyone sat around a small fire in an underpass. Brooke watched the dark where George was looking and noticed flickers of light. Eyes were watching, silent eyes with patient thoughts behind them.

"Those aren't beagles are they?" Brooke asked nervously.

"No" Silas answered with a shake of his head. Joe put the last log on the fire and in a few minutes the fire grew brighter. The light lashed out at the creatures and revealed their tattered fur and scarred bodies. They were dogs, though far from tame. The largest caught Brooke's ear before she saw it. A deep rumbling growl grew from the giant bear like dog. Its eyes were glowing yellow, the fire's flames dancing off its barred canines. As it stepped sideways and out of the light it's mass of amber fur was shown fired an arrow at the bear-dog but missed. It moved surprisingly fast for its size and was gone into the night with its pack before George could line up another shot.

"Was that a wolf or something?" Joe exclaimed.

"Pyrenees" George growled.

"What?"

"Great Pyrenees, they're livestock guard dogs" George said loading another arrow "They're expensive dogs"

" _ _Were__ " Brooke corrected him numbly.

"Yeah, were" George snickered.

"That's all fluff right?" Joe asked, pointing his blade where the dag had been before using the knife's point to pick his teeth.

"All that," he gestured with his arms as if hugging a large barrel "is dog. Only muscle and bone left on that one for sure. They're used to kill or chase away any threat to livestock. I've heard of them, usually in pairs, taking down a bear"

"Well we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for that big boy" Joe concluded.

The next morning brought dark skies and clouds heavy with rain. Trekking on toward the town the rain would only shower gently; the skies wealthy with thunder. At noon, as the town came into sight, the clouds came undone and released a dense chilling rain. One rumble came not from the heavens but from behind the group. Joe turned to look and grabbed Brooke's vest collar; urging her to run. The barks of the dogs were scarcely heard through the rain and over the rumble of the thunder.

The town was small, the first two buildings were a pharmacy and bar. Both locked down they continued past to a fire station. Around the side there was a ladder leading up to the got up first, followed by Silas, and Brooke. Joe grabbed the first rung when a dog caught Joe by his pant leg. He pulled himself up another rung, carrying the dog with him until it let go.

Once they were safely off the ground they watched the dogs take off across the road to the pub to sit under the overhang.

"Well ain't that a shitter?" Silas spat. The rain making him look like a drown rat. George aimed for the dogs but didn't take the shot, cursing at them.

"That's a couple of those big dogs" Brooke said, shielding her eyes from the rain. She could make out five dogs in total. Three medium built dogs and two of the Pyrenees "Do you think they're like those sheep herding dogs?"

"Sheep guarding" George corrected her "They just kill things that get too close, normally"

"They're probably starving" Joe was aiming at them too "If we could kill those two big ones I bet they'd have some meat on 'em"

"Let's try and get inside" George said. The roof had a few vents and pipes. One door looked like it had a staircase going down into the building but the door was locked from the inside. Silas tried prying it open with an arrow but it didn't budge.

Joe started kicking a vent cover until he dented the metal. Silas joined him and they managed to peel the cover off. Inside was a wide sheet metal shaft that dropped six feet. All three men turned to look at Brooke.

"I have a thing about heights though" Brooke cringed.

Next thing she knew she had a forearm grip on Silas who was hanging her down into the shaft. He hung her down as far as he could with Joe and George holding onto his legs and other arm.

"Bend your knees" Silas warned before he lost his grip.

Brooke only dropped a few feet but the sheet metal vent couldn't hold her weight and she dropped through to the floor in a janitor's closet. She hit a shelving unit on her way down and buried herself in bags of toilet paper, paper towel, and boxes of garbage bag refills.

"You okay?!" The men called.

"I'll live!" Brooke dug herself free. The closet was filled with all sorts of supplies and old equipment. She made her way out into a hallway and found the door leading to the roof.

"Over here!" Brooke called to the men who were still looking down the vent shaft.

They spent the night in the fireman's barracks. The beds were stiff but had the luxury of pillows and blankets. Brooke found herself laying awake; listening to the men breath and grunt and their sleep.

She got out of bed and tip-toed into the locker rooms. She unzipped Joe's vest and dropped it on the bench that divided the room. She searched through the open lockers and found a large white shirt with the fire station's logo on the chest. She pulled it on and tied the excess cloth into a knot. Brooke put the vest back on and sat on the bench. She had found a picture of a family.

Brooke's mind wandered, thinking about returning to the bed and changing into the fresh socks George had traded her. But she couldn't move. Her eyes still on the photo of a woman and two young boys. She flipped it over the picture.

"Stay safe" She read the message hand written in red ink "We love you"

"Hey" Joe yawned in the doorway "Can't sleep?"

"Your vest was itchy on it's own" Brooke looked over her shoulder at him "I found a new shirt"

"What's that?" He asked, still hazy as he plopped himself down on the bench beside her.

"Someone's family" Brooke shrugged, passing Joe the photograph.

"The station was cleaned up" Joe said "He was probably home when shit went down"

"Yeah" Brooke managed a half smile.

"Come back to bed" He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Brooke felt a knot in her stomach form and she shrugged his arm off and stood up.

"About Lenny" Joe cooed softly, but Brooke raised her hand in an attempt to physically stop his words.

"Don't" She hissed "I'd rather forget"

"Alright" Joe nodded, taking Brooke's hands in his. She stood in front of him and he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. The knot tightened again, like a dagger in her gut, and she pulled her hands free. She noticed something flash in Joe's eyes. Impatience? No. Anger.

"Fine" Joe snapped through gritted teeth. His tone was restrained as he got up and left the room. Brooke's thoughts of returning to her bed had been poisoned. She stayed in the locker room, using the moonlight from the window to continue searching the lockers. As the sun came up felt her eye lids grow heavy.

Silas came up with a plan to distract the dogs with road flares he found in the fire engines and then make a run for the three story apartment building just two blocks further up the road. In theory Brooke couldn't find any holes, outside the dogs outnumbering them.

George went first. Silas lit the flares and tossed them into the bushes behind the building and the dogs, still waiting at the bar, came to life with barking and sprinted toward the red smoke bellowing from the bushes. George dropped off the ladder followed by Brooke. They sprinted across the driveway and over the lawn onto the road. Brooke had tightened her pack straps, the weight sitting more even on her back while she ran. George kept his pace ahead of her, grabbing onto the metal railing of the fire escape and pulling himself up over a pile of wooden chairs blocking the bottom. Brooke followed closely, a crash behind her made her heart skip. Taking a risky glance back she could see Joe had tripped but the dogs were just rounding the fire station. Silas grabbed Joe by his pack and helped pull him to his feet.

George tried every window up to the top floor but they were locked. Silas and Joe ran down to the second floor as the pack of dogs reached the block in the stairs. Brooke pulled free her knife and jammed it under the window. George did the same and together they managed to break the old window lock free. Brooke could hear the dogs knocking the chairs around as they climbed it but they weren't barking. Their untrimmed nails clicked as they dogs started to run up the metal staircase.

"It's open!" Brooke called, ducking inside the apartment ahead of George. Her legs dropped into water and she tumbled forwards, breaking a fish tank and spreading a foul green muck across the floor. The fish tank had shattered and left scratches around her calves. George jumped in beside her. Silas and Joe dived in feet first George slammed the window shut.

"Did you get them?" Brooke asked, pulling herself to her feet and wiping her hands against her jeans.

As if on cue a bulge of fur slammed against the window. The flurry of teeth and drool made Brooke shake. The window held but it wouldn't hold for long. The group left the dining room and locked the door, barricading it with a couch from the living room they found themselves in.

"This place seems untouched" Brooke said wandering into the attached kitchen. It was small with a wooden table and four uniquely crafted wooden chairs. Opening the cupboards Brooke found they were mostly bare, aside from a tub of peanut butter.

"Claim" Joe said.

"I bet it's moldy" She commented as she followed George down a short hallway. At the end was a door with a peephole, undoubtedly the front door, and three doors leading into two bedrooms and a bath.

"Claim" Brooke said laying her sights on a large queen sized bed. She heard George call out the same as he walked into the other bedroom. Brooke went to see what he found. A crash followed as Brooke saw George standing over a turned-over wire crate. Inside sat a bone thin rat-like creature. Brooke didn't believe it was a canine at all.

"What the hell is that?" Brooke asked. Silas came in behind her, followed by Joe.

"Looks like a Pitbull" George said putting his hand near the crate. The dog, starved and whimpering, licked the metal wire. Seeing the creature showed no aggression George opened the crate and the dog bolted out, limping painfully. It circled everyone's legs, wagging its tail nonetheless. George put down his bag and pulled out a can of dog food.

"You're going to feed it?" Joe snorted.

George opened the can and plopped some of the wet goop on the floor. The dog sniffed it and began to lick it up. George stroked its ridged bones that gutted out.

"It's a miracle she's still alive" George frowned "She hasn't been here since the start though"

"The place looks abandoned" Joe said. He dragged his finger over a dresser in the bedroom "But it could have been left a few days ago, the dust hasn't been settled here long"

The apartment was safe and cool, it was decided they would stay a couple nights. By the time they had cleared the rest of the building the Pitbull, named Penny Lou by George, had enough fat regained that her hip and shoulder bones were no longer visible. When she sat her spine would still stick out but her sunken dull eyes were twinkling a beautiful brown-red hue.

"I'm going to head out" Silas announced at dinner, his bag sitting at the door.

"We should wait until morning" Joe said without looking away from his can of beans.

"I'll be heading east" Silas said scraping the can with his spoon "On my own"

"If you're looking to die at least leave us your shit" Joe said looking up. Eyes narrowing, his lip curled in a wolf-like manner, baring his teeth.

"I'm hoping to find someone" Silas admitted "We were separated just before you found me"

"It's a safe bet that, whoever they are, they're most likely **__**dead**__** " Joe snarled.

"Joe" Brooke hissed. He shot her a glance and she lowered her head, waiting until Joe looked away to continue eating. She hated the way she felt around him. Simultaneously secure and vulnerable; weak.

"The chance is worth it" Silas shrugged. Penny rested her head in his lap and he dropped a spoonful of beans on the floor and let her lick it up. Her tail thumped against the floor like a drum.

"Who are you looking for?" George asked.

"Juliet" Silas said finishing his beans.

"Your sweetheart?" Joe chuckled; singing mockingly "R _ _oooooo__ meo and Juliet"

"No" Silas said shaking his head "She's a friend. I knew her father and he was a good man. I owe him and I promised her she would be safe. I can't stop thinking about her; how she managed to keep so innocent"

"Ha!" Joe barked "Innocence is dead and you'll die too, __chasing a ghost__ "

Silas scratched the top of Penny's head and stood up. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and wiped bean juice off his chin. Joe stood too, his shoulders squared like a wolf demanding confrontation. Silas, with his back to Joe, walked to the door silently. Joe followed him, his eyes targeting Silas like prey.

"Silas!" Brooke yelped in warning as George got up behind Joe. Silas turned in time to receive a punch to the side of his head. George wrapped his arm around Joe's neck, pulling him into a quick choke hold long enough for Silas to recover from the blow. Penny went crazy, barking and growling. Running around the two. Joe threw his weight around and freed himself. Silas managed a good blow to Joe's neck, missing his face but making him gag. George stumbled back as the two men attacked each other. In a fury of flesh and blood Silas got the upper hand and struck Joe unconscious. Dropping in a heap on the floor he had become harmless within seconds. Silas was panting, his nose bleeding. George audibly swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I've had enough of him" George said, straitening his jacket and rolling his shoulders. He knelt down and stroked Penny's raised neck fur "Brooke?"

"I'm not heading anywhere specific, but I'm game to get as far from here before Joe wakes up" Brooke nodded vigorously. George and Brooke turned their attention to Silas. His skin grew hot, not one to usually call the shots.

"I'm heading for the tracks" Silas said, his tone self-assured. George agreed and Brooke gathered her things. They were gone into the cover of night, avoiding leaving any trail possible. But in the darkness it was nearly impossible to tell a tree branch from the stiff undead. They got to a stretch of road where the moon lit their way and allowed them to relax and regain lost time. In the pale light Brooke could see a dark black ring forming around Silas's left eye. She felt badly for him; his eyes were fixed on the road ahead. His face empty of emotion. The blood running from his nose had dried an ugly crimson.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackout

Chapter 4:

Blackout

"Brooke?" The warm voice called, wrapping her in a blanket of security.

"Yes?" She answered, turning over in the train car, her eyes flicking below her eye lids. He was holding a tray of bacon and eggs with french toast on the side.

"Good morning sweet heart" He sat down on the bed beside her, stealing a bite of the french toast. He coughed on it, like he swallowed it wrong. But he kept coughing, tumbling off the bed. Brooke tried to sit up but something was on her chest, weighing her down. She screamed and kicked but her voice was empty and her limbs frozen.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted, running into the room. Brooke stared at her, she was not supposed to be here. This was all wrong. Next in the doorway was an even younger child, a boy. It was her brother. Brooke fought the sheets, kicking and screaming louder and harder. Daddy got up, his eyes were bloodshot. He glanced at Brooke but looked through her as if she wasn't there. He turned to the two young children. Brooke flailed her limbs around her, biting down on her tongue. Throwing something off her chest.

Her eyes flung open and stared into the empty black holes of an undead skull. She reached for her gun on her hip and pulled it up, firing one of her remaining two bullets into its skull. Then she sat up and looked around. Silas was fighting his way through the three that had started climbing into the train car. George was trying to close the rusted door. It had been jammed when they got there. Brooke got up and helped finally force it shut. The door on the opposite side was still open.

"So" George said stretching nonchalantly "Who's up for a run?"

"Let's go" Brooke groaned, rolling her eyes. Her head was still a mess, caught in a fog the dream had brought. But she jumped out after Silas, Penny hot on their heels. They ran along the side of the train, kicking up gravel and gaining distance.

As they got to the train engine they slowed to a light jog. Penny Lou was wagging her tail wildly, she loved running. Brooke however was weazing. The further they got the worse the weazing became until it was a cough. Even when they were walking again and sun was shining over the tops of the pine trees her cough was a loud rough bark. George was watching Silas. Brooke knew she had to find some cough syrup or something to calm it down; before she was left behind.

They had traveled quite a distance together. They had been through more they'd expected to in their lifetime. __Will they leave me if I get too sick?__ Brooke couldn't help but to wonder, suppressing her painful cough the best she could. George kept trying to give her his water, but she refused. When they had met Brooke had had several travel companions come and go. Some left her behind while other she had left behind. Some had been bitten or trapped by the undead; all had been thrown into the back of Brooke's mind. She had forced herself to, for her survival, forget them. Although they had never been forgotten, the emotions caused by their loss were a hindrance she'd rather continue to avoid.

"It's not that bad" She tried to convince them "It's just a tickle in my throat"

"We'll see if we find anything in that gas station" George suggested. Silas didn't say anything but stopped at the gas station.

"I'll keep lookout" Silas said as George led the way inside. There was nothing left, the place had been cleaned out aside from a rotting corpse. He was double dead, his throat slit and a bullet through his brain.

"Someone has been here" George commented.

"Could've been yesterday, or a week ago" Brooke shrugged. The blood was dry from where in seeped out of the man's neck. She went into the back and found a medicine cupboard full of cleaning supplies. George poked his head in and waved a small bottle.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"The best damned cough syrup ever invented - by the Russians of course" He grinned, showing her the jagermeifter bottle. It was half empty, but still smelled as strong as ever.

"Where'd you find it?" Brooke asked.

"Manager's desk" He smiled and took a sip, cringing as his face twisted. He handed Brooke the bottle.

"Don't take too much" He warned, tapping the drink "You need to be focused"

"Thanks" Brooke said as he left. She took a gulp and gagged. Her face twisted and her throat burned. She nearly threw the bottle down. But she stuffed it in her pocket and continued to gag all the way out. Silas was staring at her when she came through the door. She wondered why, until she realized her face was still twisted into a tight knot. She forced a smile.

"Cough syrup?" She shrugged and he turned away. He kept walking, his eyes on the road.

"What's up with him?" Brooke asked George, handing back the bottle so he could have another sip.

"I think he really needs to find this Juliet girl" George said, pausing for a moment before adding "Alive"

The last of the dog food was shared that night. Silas had not been having any luck with hunting. The forest grew thick with thin truck trees, that opened up like umbrellas at the top. Which made the trucks few and far between, the dirt coated thick with the needles they dropped. Animals were scarce, but it was easy to see any corpses walking among them. Silas kept the fire dim anyways, kicking sand over the flames to keep just the coals burning.

"That horde came out of no where" George said, shattering the new silence the world had. Brooke nodded, trying to help fill the void that had crept into her mind.

"Who was on watch?" Brooke wondered aloud. Regretting it immediately.

"I wasn't!" Silas snapped, offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Brooke snapped back "Was I? I had a nightmare and I think it was while I was on watch"

"I finished at midnight and woke you up, you said you were fine" George remembered, tapping his wrist watch.

"I'm sorry, I usually sleep talk to people when they try and wake me up" Brooke admitted, biting her lip "I'm not really awake yet"

"Oh...It's okay I guess, we made it out" Silas shrugged. It got quiet again. The void creeping in on all of them.

"What was your nightmare about?" George asked. Brooke shrugged awkwardly.

"The black out" Brooke shrugged.

"What?" Silas asked.

"You know; when everything really went to shit. That moment you knew we'd past the point of no return" Brooke stared at her feet. She did not want to share with them, because she would rather have forgotten. But these guys were the nicest she had met since she got to Atlanta, with the exception of Lenny and Joe. She smiled a bit, glad she was here with these two people; out of the meager few that still inhabited the earth.

"What happened to you?" Brooke asked. Silas snorted, he wasn't about to spill the beans either. There was a long pause again.

"My daughter came home sick" George said into the darkness "She had been attacked at school. She was studying to become an animal cruelty officer, she was doing some work with a dog that was going crazy. Turned out to be the owner, he attacked her. She died a week after she came home"

"I wasn't tuned into the news, there wasn't much in the papers. All the videos and warnings were online or on TV" He fought away at the empty space that surrounded them "She tried to come up the stairs after me in the morning, and I just knew she wasn't right. There was gunshots all night long. I'd seen neighbors getting ready for another 'end of the world'. I just was a bit stunned it actually happened"

"Hell on earth" Silas jabbed.

"What happened to you?" George asked him. Silas frowned. The breeze seemed to pick up, causing the coals to burn a deeper shade of red.

"My brother and I were keeping an ear to the radios and the news on television" Silas shrugged "It was a funny thing to listen to stoned. And we went to a party the next night that was in the same building. My brother got wasted. Got in a fight with some young punk, turned out to be the building owners son. Merle" Silas paused to laugh" Merle took him on and I took out the son and kept drinking!"

Brooke laughed, thinking of how loud and carefree people used to be. George disapproved.

"We were still there in the morning. Woke up in some bedroom. Heard a girl screaming and got up to shut her up, man were we hung over. When we got down there everyone was eating everyone" Silas shook his head, as if still in disbelief "Merle and I booked it, got right home"

"And Juliet?" Brooke asked.

"We met later" He replied, his voice a bit louder. Brooke did not ask any further.

"What about you? George asked. Brooke cringed.

"I was at home" Brooke bit at the insides of her cheeks nervously, the images reforming in her head as she remembered "My little step-sister and step-brother were home, and they had been living out east. They weren't supposed to be home yet. Dad made me breakfast in bed to tell me mom had come back and was sick. He looked okay, but I guess he was hiding a bite"

"Oh" George mumbled.

"He got sick fast, it was a matter of minutes. I was so in shock, I didn't realize my step-mom locked in the tool shed. She attacked me. Dad put her down. He told me to take my brother and sister up north. That it would be safer. He locked himself in the tool shed with my step-mom" Brooke said aloud, but her voice strained to hold strong "I had heard about it on campus, seen the stuff on the news. Campus was closed that day"

George nodded and took out the jagermeifter. Everyone enjoyed a round, and Brooke's cough was dying as a side effect.

"Look man" Brooke said with a shot of lightning in her "We're going to find Juliet alive"

"Thanks, I really ho-"

"No we are" Brooke cut his words off, she shook her fists in front of her "We are going to find her alive. Where did you see her last?"

"She was kidnapped" Silas said. Brooke's hopes burned up at that instance. All that was left was the hope her kidnappers were female.

"Did you see which way they went?" George asked.

"East" Silas said taking the last bit of dog food "On this road"

"This road goes east all the way to the coast" Brooke commented in astonishment.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're ready to go all the way to the coast chasing her on foot?"

"Yeah, she should be pretty far along now unless they turned off. They had a car"

"A car?!" Brooke laughed aloud "And you think you have a chance of finding her?"

"Like you said" Silas shrugged "We will. Now get some sleep"

Brooke rolled over onto her side, facing George. With breath was like mustard gas, forcing her to turn over again. She flopped about, trying to get comfortable on the gravel. A hand crept over her waist to her stomach and pulled her close. George nuzzled his chin against the top of her head, muttering something in his sleep. Brooke raised her arm to jab him in the ribs, but he was warm. And within minutes she was asleep. Dreams came again, creeping into her head like unwelcome ghouls. Her father was there again. His back to her. She stood on the road in the middle of an open field.

"Nana" she heard a voice whisper. She looked down to find her little siblings holding her hands.

"Shhh" She cooed "Be still now, it's going to be okay"

"Is that daddy?" Brooke's little brother asked.

"No, no" Brooke shook her head. The creature turned and the corpse, rotting and bloody, wore the clean loving face of their father. She held their hands as tight as she could but they were stronger than her, pulling free from her hands. She couldn't yell after them, only attempt to push through the thickness her legs were caught in. They leaped into his outstretched arms and were gone. They had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: The Road Most Travelled

Chapter 5:

The Road Most Traveled

"Brooke?" Silas said, shaking her. She swung out quickly, socking him in the nose. He yelped and raised his hand to strike her back but stopped himself. She stared up at him, his nose bleeding again. Then past him, where three men stood. George was sitting up beside her, his eyes digging into them.

"Morning" The one with a shotgun grunted, amused.

"Who are they?" Brooke asked.

"Me?" He asked with a smile "I'm Billy. We -"

He pointed over his left shoulder at an abnormally tall but thick build man wielding an axe "Brady, and Lester" He pointed at Lester over his right. Lester was a thin man, with a clean shaven face. But something about his eyes, even in the dim light of dawn, was wrong.

"We own this stretch of road" Billy said, pointing his shotgun down at her "And you're not allowed on it"

"Ha!" Brooke laughed, pulling herself to her feet shakily. Silas and George stood too.

"We could just take that mutt off your hands" Brady said in a deep accent, pointing his axe at Penny Lou.

"No" George growled. Billy raised his hands with a chuckle. Silas was itching to draw his crossbow and Brooke could tell.

"We're all human here, there's no need for us to get all up in arms" Billy said, his demeanor changing from snobby to something else. Brooke watched him, hoping to pick up on a lie or trick.

"How about we all sit down, and break bread? Hmm?" Billy asked, being the first to sit down on his butt on the road. Brooke mirrored him and the others followed. It was an awkward silence, both sides obviously more used to fighting strangers. Penny Lou kept her distance, laying behind George.

"I'm from just past Atlanta, small town" Brooke said "Its a shit hole now, army staged an attack there, but were overwhelmed"

"We're from out West, picked up Lester on the road. Towns are empty, nobody left. We decided to come this way looking to find some. Took a good liking to this road" Billy explained

"Been walking this road for months" Brady grunted "Scum travel this road"

"Brady" Billy hissed "These people haven't been scum"

"Only scum now" He mumbled "All the good gone up" He pointed to the sky, his axe hand over his heart. He held the handle right below the axe blade. The handle was some sort of plastic.

"You believe I'm scum?" Brooke asked. Brady nodded. George rested a hand on her back but that didn't snuff out the fire she had lit inside.

"When did the good go up?" She asked.

"When the first infected came forth" He said without hesitation.

"And the children? My little brother? Charlie? He was three" Brooke said "And Jade? She was only six. I can't say refusal of nap time and the odd food fight made them scum"

Brady froze, his eyes locked on Brooke's. Hers were sharp, but glossy. Tears welling up in her until they broke free and streamed silently down her face.

"I'm just saying" Brooke shrugged, wiping them away "Maybe they left a little later"

"Yeah" Brady huffed "just a little later"

That killed conversation until Billy dug out a bottle of scotch to share. Silas, George, Billy, and Brady went around telling their best zombie stories. Lester had fallen asleep it seemed, which left Brooke to wander off to a log that sat just outside the fire light. She watched a fox trot out and flash its eyes at her. It was scared off as Lester sat down beside her on the log.

"Just me" He whispered softly.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not with those fools around" He growled "They keep stealing my shoes"

"They're drunk"

"Yeah, lucky them"

"Not really" Brooke said, pulling out the jagermeifter bottle. Lester grinned and they enjoyed the last of it. Somewhere between Lester talking about his port-o-potty cleaning job being a dead end, and Brooke laughing about Charlie's love for sitting backwards on toilets, the two shared a kiss. Brooke pulled away, watching Lester's eyes flicker, looking far off into another world. She smiled and he mirrored her. She moved away from him, clearing her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We'll be gone in the morning" Brooke told him.

"Yeah, I know, what's wrong?"

"We'll never see each other again"

"Exactly, so why hold out? When we might never see each other again?" He asked, taking Brooke's hands in his "Love won't survive this world like it used to, now it will be just a moment, if anything"

"A moment isn't enough" Brooke said, standing up.

"Alright" He nodded, giving her another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. He smelt of sweat and blood. Brooke took a deep breath, her mind wandered. She thought of Joe. She thought of him in spite. She couldn't let a man get close again.

Brooke said goodnight and took a seat between Silas and George. Silas was still going strong with Billy. George was out like a light. Brooke curled up to him, keeping an eye on Lester. Penny licked Brooke's hand, resting her head beside Brooke's.

Morning came late, the sun was already up. Brooke stretched and shoved George. He mumbled as he woke too. Silas was sitting up, watching the three sleeping 'road owners'. She was wondering if the idea in her head was shared.

"We could loot them" Brooke whispered. Her stomach was growling. George hesitated to object.

"No" Silas said with a shake of his head. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's looking for kids" Silas explained quietly "Claims he has been protecting those he found"

"I call bullshit" Brooke hissed.

"No I believe him" Silas spit "I don't believe they want to be there though"

"Did he say where it was?" Brooke asked.

"Down the way we're headed" Silas said, standing up and slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Alright..." Brooke urged. She followed him as he began to walk away.

"He says there's food there, that we can stay the night too if we need to" Silas said dully. Brooke poked him in the side.

"What else?" She plied. George lugged his backpack on, following suite.

"That you were our captive" Silas said finally. Brooke's jaw dropped.

"I'm your captive?" She gasped. Silas shot a look back toward the sleeping trio.

"Yes, and we need that food. Just play along and we'll see if we cant get those kids out" Silas continued "They might have Juliet"

"You said they had a car"

"They lost a man in a car accident not more than three days ago" Silas growled. Putting an end to conversation. He wanted to focus on walking, fast. George and Brooke struggled to keep up with his pace. Brooke was amazed how relaxed he seemed to be while walking on the border of running. The sun was reaching it's highest point in the sky when Brooke's calf cramped. She stumbled and fell, picking herself up again quickly but only to feel the muscle in her leg twist in disagreement.

"Silas" She called ahead, George stopped and looked back at her.

"Silas wait up" George told him. He rolled his eyes as he turned back to look at her helplessly limping.

"I just need to rub out the cramp is all" Brooke assured him, clenching her teeth as she rubbed her calf.

"Juliet could be right down this road" Silas snapped at her, pacing.

"I just need a minute" Brooke hissed.

"She might not have a minute!" Silas barked.

"Then go!" Brooke shouted at him "Leave me, I'll find my own way"

"Silas we're all exhausted" George tried to wager.

"I didn't ask for you two, you followed me" He growled, jabbing a finger at them "If you can't keep up, I'm not waiting anymore"

"Silas" George muttered. But Silas was off again, as quick as before. Brooke looked up at George who was watching Silas leave. Penny Lou barked after him.

"Go with him" Brooke told him "I'll just slow you down"

"Phew" George chuckled "I sure was hoping you wouldn't run ahead of me"

"George I'm not joking" Brooke hissed. He bent down and scooping her up in his arms, carrying her along the road.

"Your legs just need a rest" He said gently "You just need to relax"

He carried her all the way to a small unmarked driveway that led up to an old brick house. An arrow was stuck in the gate. George let down Brooke and pulled the arrow free.

"This must be the place" He groaned "It looks like a haunted house"

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Brooke giggled.

"You're not?" He gasped. A sly grin stretching out across his lips. Brooke smiled and walked with him up to the house. Before they could knock on the door they heard a muffled screaming from behind the house. Brooke drew her gun. George raised his crossbow. Slowly they made their way to a small shed and crouched behind some unkempt raspberry bushes. The backyard was littered with firewood and old tires. Peering through the bushes they could see a man standing over a person. The person had a potato sack over his head. The man was holding a metal rod in a small fire. Brooke's eyes widened.

"He's going to brand him!" She whispered. George grabbed Penny Lou's collar before she could run through the bush.

"I'll see if I can get a good shot" George said, pushing Penny toward her "Take Penny and get back to the house. If I miss and he sees me, you need to be another surprise attack"

Brooke rushed back to the house, Penny following at her heels. She sat watching George set up his aim. She couldn't see the two men from where she sat, no matter how hard she tried to stretch her neck. George let off a shot. Ducking down quickly. Another muffled cry. George loaded another arrow and let it fly. This time he didn't duck. He waited a moment and then got up, signaling to Brooke to follow cautiously. There was no one else around, and the man on the ground was quiet.

"Did you get him?" Brooke asked.

"Right in the head" George nodded, kicking the dead man.

"Please don't kill me, please" The man with a sack on his head pleaded. Brooke tugged it off. It wasn't a man at all. Brooke looked into his dark eyes and he smiled. It was the older boy from the tracks, the one with a younger brother traveling with Mr. Bishop and his wife.

"Where are the others?" George asked.

"The basement" The boy said, pointing toward the house. Brooke untied his hands and helped him to his feet. They followed George inside. The house stunk of raw meat. The basement smelt of rotten moldy meat. Iron bars separated the room. The boy ran to the bars and arms extended out to hug him.

"Sammy" A young boy cried out, holding his brother.

"It's okay, they shot him" Sammy said, pointing at George.

"George?" Silas asked. His voice lost in the dark beyond the bars. George took Brooke's pistol and told everyone to stand back, blowing the lock off the chain. As it fell from the bars like a dead snake a door upstairs was opened. The others were home.

"Silas?" Billy called.

"Silas did you shoot Phil?" Lester shouted. George had the kids move out of the cage and against the stairs. Silas grabbed his crossbow from where it had been shoved in a small closet.

Slowly the footsteps came to the top of the stairs. The kids were visibility shaking. George and Silas waited in the shadow with the kids while Brooke stood against the bars, able to see the first step.

"Silas, you down here?" Billy called. Everyone held their breath. Silas was focused on the portion of steps he could see.

"Damn son' bitch tried to kill me!" Silas barked. There was silence. Followed by the sound of something rolling down the stairs. It hit the wall and rolled off the last step into the basement. It was a green cylinder. Within seconds a bright light blinded Brooke and rung violently in her ears. She pressed her palms over her ears, stumbling to the floor in pain. She could faintly hear the children screaming. George was shouting and bullets were buzzing past Brooke. She felt one graze her shoulder and she screamed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Lester and Billy were dead. George and Brady were face to face with their arms interlocked. Silas was trying to aim at Brady, but the two were rolling around on the stone floor. Another man was getting up, rubbing a bloody cut on his forehead. Brooke yelled out soundlessly at Silas. He noticed a second after the man had already reacted. He caught Silas's crossbow by its fore-grip and pushed it away, drawing a switch blade from his pocket. He pushed Silas aside and dropped his weight onto the knife, driving it into Brady's chest.

Brady twisted in pain, gripping the handle with cramped arms. Silas grabbed he man in a head lock and pulled him to his feet, standing over his boss. Brady then pulled the knife from his own chest and stabbed George in in the gut as his final desperate act.

"No!" Brooke cried. She knelt to George's side. Silas drove a final punch into Brady's nose and he lay still. Reflexively he stabbed Brady in the temple.

"George" Brooke screamed lifting his head into her lap. He was bleeding badly. Silas was shouting at Brady, asking him what he had done. Brady was trying to convince him he'd stabbed Billy. Silas started shouting at Brooke.

"Silas!" Brooke snapped back at him "George is dying!"

"Sit down" Silas growled at the man, zip tying his hands together. He dropped his crossbow and took a knee beside George.

"I'm going to be fine" George coughed, his eyes glazing over.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded tearfully "You're going to be fine"

"You saved the kids" Silas told him "You got them"

"Did you find Juliet?" George asked and a girl stepped from the shadows. Her skin was dirty and freckled. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail. Her bright blue eyes locking with Georges. She knelt beside Silas and took his hands in hers. They were slippery with warm blood. George smiled gently at her, patting her hand.

"Hello" Juliet said softly. George closed his eyes.

"Hello" He said, letting out a long breath. Juliet buried her face in the nape of Silas's neck. Brooke took her pistol from her belt and clicked the last bullet into place. She let out a few soft sobs before the hammer struck and sent the bullet into George's temple.

Silas and Juliet took the children outside. Brooke sat with George for a while, putting down Billy as he started to reanimate. Brady sat against the wall quietly.

"Why...why'd you do it?" Brooke asked. The man took a few minutes to understand it was him she was speaking to.

"He was a bad man" He said "I wanted to kill him"

"You kidnapped kids in the fucking apocalypse?" She reminded him.

"They did, yes, but I just take care of fire and food" His pronunciation was off from what Brooke was used to, like it wasn't his first language.

"You're not from around here are you?" Brooke asked.

"No" the man shook his head "Russia"

"Russia?" Brooke asked.

"Came on plane, dropped out of the sky" He explained "They say America was safe, it had a cure"

"There's no cure"

"I know"

"There's nothing left"

"You are left" He said with a glimmer "good people are left"

Brooke helped him up and moved him up the stairs and out the front door. She told him to get some water. Silas was watching Juliet talk to the children. He noticed Brooke and walked over.

"Do we kill him?" Silas asked.

"I don't know" Brooke said with a shake of her head "Did the kids say anything?

"I never touch them" He said stiffly.

"We'll ask 'em" Silas growled.

Brooke handed him off to Silas and went over to Penny Lou who was sitting at the door quietly. Brooke could tell she knew. Her own sadness was mirrored in the dog's eyes. She didn't look back towards Silas or the children. She had a sinking feeling she already knew what was going to happen.

It was a long night and the sky was empty of stars. Brooke sat in the window and watched the crescent moon with Penny Lou. There were seven children. Sammy and his younger brother Troy, Julia and Maggie were sisters; and Lauren was kidnapped from his group the same night as Juliet. Juliet was glued to Silas's side. She rubbed Penny's head. They found Juliet but at the cost of losing George. Penny let out a heavy sigh and Brooke let silent tears stream down her cheeks.

"We're still here" She whispered softly.


End file.
